Yokos' pink bunny pajamas and more freaky stories
by sarahlafox
Summary: Involves a camping trip, Yoko Kuramas' pink bunny pajamas, Hiei laughing uncontrolably along with the other spirit detectives and Botan. also Kurama bent on world Domination and Hiei is a squirl...
1. Yokos pink bunny pajamas

I had a weird dream last night and it is really funny. The YYH guys are camping with Botan in the Maki, (Due to a mission) and everyone was in their sleeping bags, asleep. Hiei was in a dragon sleeping bag and had a dragon plushy that Kuramas' little brother gave him. Kurama had a fox plushy also made by his little brother and was in a fox sleeping bag. Kuwabara had a kitty plushy, which he bought and was in a kitty sleeping bag, Yusuke was in a teddy bear sleeping bag and had a brown teddy bear. There are 2 demons in the bushes around the campsite. One says  
  
"Oh, look. Humans all tucked up in their beds sound asleep. Let's eat them." The other demon nods. They are about to pounce on Yusuke when Kurama wakes up, jumps up stares at them.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.  
  
"And why, princess?" asks the demon.  
  
"These humans are under the protection of Yoko Kurama." Kurama responded.  
  
"Kid, I don't know how you got into the Maki with your posse and how you know about the Yoko, but the Yoko is dead. He cant protect no one." The demon said.  
  
"You want to know how I know of the Yoko?" Kurama asks.  
  
"I know. You did a lot of research on demon history and the history of Japan." The demon said.  
  
"No." Kurama grinned, then went Yoko.  
  
"I AM Yoko." He smirks. The Demons shudder and run away screaming. The others are now awake and staring at Kurama, and Hiei starts chuckling and then begins laughing madly.  
  
"Uh, you ok Hiei?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Y-Yoko sure is scary I-in his p-p-pink bunny rabbit p-p-p-ajamas!" He says through his fit of laughs. Its true. Kurama is wearing pink bunny rabbit pajamas. Yusuke begins chuckling and so dose Kuwabara. Botans' cheeks turn red and she slaps her hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles.  
  
"Ya, Nice Pjs' Yoko!" Yusuke laughs. He bursts into a full-blown fit like Hiei  
  
"S-s-s-sorry, Kurama, but Hiei is right." Stutters Kuwabara, then he too bursts into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Go ahead Botan. You can laugh." Yoko says, blushing. Botan falls over and begins rolling on the ground crying and holding her sides in laughter. Koenma appears.  
  
"I was watching you, and I had to come down here and compliment your stylish Pajamas, oh most feared fox demon!" said Koenma, holding his sides in laughter.  
  
"I suppose I am quite a sight to behold." Said Yoko.  
  
"Scares demons witless, even in pink bunny pajamas." Yusuke said, wiping a tear from his face.  
  
"At least there are no footsies on them." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Yoko, smile and say cheese!" Hiei says as he takes a picture just in time for him to catch the look on Yokos' face. Then I woke up. That is the days humor. Bye bye! 


	2. Hiei is a SQUIRREL and Kurama wants to R...

Te hehehe. Mesa back! and mesa suga high and been dreamen' scary tings! Mesa also be watchen' too much Star Wars. Mesa love Jar Jar Binxs! Den again, yousa probably knew that by listening to the way mesa talks! Ok, let's get this over with!  
  
Key:  
  
H// Hiei thinking to himself  
  
K// Kurama thinking to himself  
  
Y// Yusuke thinking to himself  
  
Kw//Kuwabara thinking to himself.  
  
/: Telepathic message  
  
Hiei is a SQUIRL, and Kurama wants to RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Kurama is talking with Yusuke and Kuwabara and Hiei sights a nut on the ground. He picks it up and bites it, then goes back to listen to Kuramas plan for the mission.  
  
"Lets' move already!" said Hiei irritatedly.  
  
"I prefer Hieis' plan." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Hold it. You guys are using big words again! Dose not compute! Dose not compute." Said Kuwabara and Starts walking around like a robot. Kurama gets one of those vain things and looks humiliated and pissed and clonks Kuwabara over the head with a conveniently placed sign that has the conveniently placed message of "Vote yes for lawsuit 13 and DISTROY ALL PINK BUNNY RABBIT PAJAMAS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH"  
  
"Hey, wasn't that one of your campaign signs?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Your right. Should have used a stop sign." Kurama muttered.  
  
(Kuwabara sits up)  
  
"What dose Compute mean anyways?" he asks. (Group anime fall and sweatdrop)  
  
In the Maki  
  
"Whoah, there are a lot of nut trees in this part of the Maki." said Yusuke.  
  
H//must resist urge to.gather.//  
  
"Man, the squirrels around here must love it." said Kuwabara.  
  
H//NO! HE SAID THE WORD THAT TRANSFORMS ME!//  
  
Hiei jumps into a tree and screams:  
  
"DUN DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SQUIRL MAN MAN MAN!"  
  
And starts stuffing nuts into his mouth.  
  
"Ok." Said Kurama.  
  
"OOOOO! THERES' A BIG ONE!" Yells Hiei and jumps at Kuwabara and tries to put him into his mouth.  
  
"NO! DOWN HIEI! STOP IT!" Yusuke screams. He pulls Hiei off of Kuwabara and Hiei scuttles up a tree and starts chattering in squirrel and shaking his fists @ Yusuke.  
  
"I will never understand how that guy think. I think he has snapped. OW!" said Yusuke and Hiei threw a nut and hit him in the head and now him and a bunch of squirrels are rolling around in the tree laughing evil squirly laughs and imitating Yusuke.  
  
"Stupid squirrel.AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke is buried in nuts and the squirrels are laughing again.  
  
Kurama looks around and Yusuke is unconscious in the pile of nuts and Kuwabara ran home to Shizuru. He smiles wickedly and whistles as he takes out a bag.  
  
"Step one of my plan to rule the world is complete thanks to you, my pet." he says. Hiei climbs into Kuramas arms and begins to eat the stuff of the bag (Nuts and sugary substances) while Kurama puts a collar and leash on Hiei.  
  
"With those pesky spirit detectives out of the way, we shall RULE THE WORLD! MUWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama laughed.  
  
"And with my army of adorable evil squirrels, no one will dare oppose me! MWUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough * cough * *GASP * (falls over)  
  
(Hiei punches him in the stomach and he gets up)  
  
"Thank you my precious, now where was I? Oh yes, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Kurama.  
  
"Ok, your turn my army of adorably EVIL squirrels, you need to learn how to evilly laugh too if you are to be SUPREME COMANDERS OF THE UNIVERSE without the help of my old schoolmate Mr. Crockpot, er Crockers' brilliant theory about.. FAIRY GODPARENTS! (Flips around and twitches)" says Kurama.  
  
EVIL squirrels begin their bone-chilling hum of high-pitched EVIL squirly laughs!  
  
"Very good, now, GO, MY ADORABLE EVIL SQUIRLS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH YOUR EVIL SQUIRLY ADORABALNESS! MWUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama yells and he disappears into a sea of fuzz that is THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER ADORABLE EVIL SQURIL ARMY! WAVE ONE! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! The Squirrels emerge victorious and the planet earth is now,  
  
PLANET FUZZBALL! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (Again)  
  
And Kurama is crowned ruler of planet fuzzball.  
  
"Now that I have been crowned emperor of planet Fuzzball and controlling an army of loyal, adorable army of EVIL squirlish fuzzyans without the help of my old classmate Mr. Crockpot, er, Crockers' brilliant theory of FAIRY GOD- PARENTS. (Flips around and Twitches) NOTHING can stop me from RULING THE UNIVERSE! MWUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"SUUICHI!" Shori Yells. (Just so you know, Shori is Kuramas' human mother and Suuichi is his human name)  
  
"Huh, oh, yes mother?" Kurama says sweetly.  
  
"How many times have I told you, you can't take over the world on a school night?" said Shori. Kurama looked Guilty and gave his mother the biggest cutest puppy eyes he could muster.  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy.," he said.  
  
"Just remember, wait until the weekend to try and take over the world. Now go to bed, its 10:00, that is an hour past your bedtime." Said Shori.  
  
"Except Okasan." Kurama said to Hiei. Hiei nodded and went back to stuffing his cheeks (witch were already five times normal size) with nuts.  
  
Kurama awoke and looked at his calendar and smiled evilly.  
  
"Saturday." He said he whistled and Hiei came through the window and sat on Kuramas' lap eating a bag of nuts while Kurama put a collar and leash on him and petted him.  
  
"Today, we accomplish step one to RULE THE WORLD! MWUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil squirrels flood over him as he laughs until everything is black) *cough cough * *Gasp! * *Offfff! * "Thanks Hiei." Yusuke bolted up from his bed and looked around.  
  
"That was a weird dream. No more scary movies and junk food before bed time for me. A squirrel scuttles across a branch in front of Yusukes' window next to the calendar, which reads Saturday.  
  
"How cute." Yusuke says. The squirrel (who had started munching a nut) turned and looked at Yusuke, dropping the nut, and snarled and roared and soared through the window at Yusuke and then I woke up. 


	3. Natural Instincts

HI! I think you can tell I wrote the last chapter of this story at midnight on a sugar rush, right? I have come to the conclusion that squirrels are evil and wish to rule the world some day because they always steal from my BIRD feeders. I mean, why don't they just find a squirrel feeder instead of eating birdie food, especially the food that I feed my baby, Mr. Sunshine, a cute little cocateel that wolf whistles at me, clicks his toung when my dogs are being bad, and whistles to call the dogs when I am sad or board to cheer me up! Man, I can't wait to find out what is going to happen to poor Kenshin-san next Saturday! Well, here is another story from the Demented, psychotic mind of Sarah or sarahlafox! Enjoy! Also, I love all of the characters in YYH and no offense is made to any of them during these fics, just so you know. Again, Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! This one is more romantic than funny. The pairings are Keiko/Yusuke, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Toya/Shizuru, and sibling puppy love between Hiei and Yukina.  
  
Just so you know, some of these are daydreams as well as real dreams.  
  
Natural instincts  
  
Kurama pissed some witch off while in the Maki and so she put him into fox form, turned Hiei into a black Kitten with two red eyes and a white tipped tail and paws, Yusuke into a chocolate lab puppy, and Kuwabara into a black and gray ferret. Now the girls have to care for them until the spell wares off. They are all at Keikos' house and Yusuke is chasing Hiei Kurama and Kuwabara around the house without mercy. Keiko is cleaning her house with the help of Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru. Kurama gets sick of being chased so he jumps up onto the couch and looks around. Yusuke is still chasing Kuwabara and Hiei is purring at Yukinas' feet while she sweeps the floor. Yukina pays no attention to the kitten, and Hiei is staring at the broom with a strange amount of interest.  
  
H//Must resist.AWWW HELL WITH THE BIG TOUGH GUY ACT! I'LL JUST ACT LIKE A DAMN CUDDLY KITTY CAT WHILE I CAN AND LIE THAT I COULDENT REMEMBER LATER!//  
  
Hiei began to viciously attack the broom with his little claws and Yukina began to giggle madly and scooped the kitten up in her arms. He struggled around and placed his paw on her cheek and licked he face.  
  
"Awww, you're so cute and sweet and soft and cuddly now that you're a kitten! I'll bet that you can be just as sweet in your normal form though." Yukina said as she petted the kitten. Hiei purred softly. Botan sat on the couch next to Kurama with a feather duster and wiped her brow. Kurama decided to follow Hieis' lead and give her the 'Adorable-Fox-unaware-of-the- world-around-it' act. He placed a paw on her leg and looked up at her with stunning and cute dewy green eyes.  
  
"What?" Botan asked in baby talk. Kurama slipped his thin red muzzle under her hand and looked back up at her.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho! You want me to pet you?" she giggled. He looked up at her and flicked his bushy red white tipped tale.  
  
"Ok, come here." Said Botan and Kurama hopped daintily into her lap and lied down. Botan began to stroke the foxes' soft red fur and gasped when she heard a rumble coming from the foxes' throat.  
  
"Is he growling at you, Botan?" Shizuru asked.  
  
Botan giggled when she realized;  
  
"Oh my God! He's PURRING!"  
  
"Awww, your so cute and soft!" said Shizuru while she gave the fox a quick pat on the head. He boxed out at her with his paws and nipped at her playfully and rolled over on his back exposing a white furred tummy with an adorable 'fox smile' on his face and his black tipped ears pointed back and his green eyes narrowed with a cute little growl.  
  
"Fisty little Kitsune, aren't you?" Shizuru laughed, tickling the foxes' exposed belly and causing it to roll around in Botans' lap in a silent laugh, flailing its black paws wildly and flicking its tail.  
  
"Ticklish too!" Giggled Yukina as she sat down next to Botan on the couch with Hiei.  
  
They sat there a few minutes while the girls giggled and petted them.  
  
"We had better get back to work." Said Botan.  
  
"Ya, Yusuke is still at Kuwabara, and I don't blame him."  
  
/: Hey Kurama, watch this./: Hiei said as he leapt down, claws bared on top of Yusuke as he passed the couch. He then began chasing the dog and ferret around the room and the girls were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yusuke, your pathetic! Getting chased by a cat!" Shizuru said. Kuwabara leapt into Yukinas' arms to escape the yapping puppy on the ground, who couldn't quite get up on the couch.  
  
"My, you guys are cuddly today." Yukina said in baby talk while she petted Kuwabara.  
  
"Do you wanna help me clean up, Kazuma?" Yukina asked. The Kuwabara/ferret scurried up to Yukinas' shoulder.  
  
"I take that as a yes." Yukina said. Keiko leaned down and petted the whining brown lab puppy with big dewy brown puppy eyes as it wagged its tail. It yapped excitedly and its whole butt was shaking its tail was wagging.  
  
"Ok, let me get back to cleaning." Said Keiko. She turned on the vacuums and Yusuke had a great idea. He growled ferociously and began to battle with the vacuum growling and barking and wagging his tail. Keiko was in stitches. Kurama hopped off of Botans lap and watched as she dusted the shelf above the couch. He jumped up on the shelf and began dusting with his tail.  
  
"You're a good helper and your cute." Botan giggled. Kurama watched the feather duster move back and forth.  
  
K//No! Must resist instincts to get! // It wiggled and wiggled and it became harder and harder to sustain his instincts.  
  
K//CANT RESIST! MUST GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! // He thought and he chased after the feather duster swiping at it with his paws and flicking his tail, ears back and eyes narrowed with a look of mischief on his face. Botan watched and wiggled the feather duster and Kurama chased it and chased it! It was so hilarious!  
  
After a while, everyone ordered a pizza and sat down to watch a movie on pay per view. Kurama lied in Botans' on the couch, Keiko sat on the floor next to Shizuru with Yusuke in her lap, Yukina sat on the floor next to them with Kuwabara beside her and Hiei in her lap. Soon, the four spirit detectives were asleep. Kurama opened one eye and looked at Hiei.  
  
/: This has to be the best day of my life. /:  
  
Hiei opened one eye also as he replied  
  
/: Yes. I agree whole-heartedly. /:  
  
/: I didn't think you had a heart/:  
  
/: Very funny, kitsune. I believe I've found it./: and the two detectives fell asleep. Kuramas' body began to sparkle in green light and the girls watched in amazement as the small fox turned into a peacefully sleeping Kurama, with his head in Botans' lap.  
  
"Hey, you two look good together." Said Shizuru. Botan blushed and nodded with a small smile. The kitten in Yukinas' lap began to emit red sparkles and he turned into a sleeping Hiei, with his head in Yukinas' lap.  
  
"Now you can really tell." Botan whispered to Shizuru. She nodded in agreement. They did look similar. The puppy began to emit blue sparkles and turned into Yusuke with his head snuggled into Keiko's blanket.  
  
"Oh, that scene officially states that you two were made for each other!" Botan giggled. The ferret began to sparkle orange and turned into a snoring Kuwabara.  
  
"I love you Yukina." he muttered. Yukina blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
"Oh, Yukina! I think you and Kuwabara would make such a good couple!" Keiko giggled.  
  
They put blankets over the spirit detectives and turned out the lights. In and Toya peeked in through the closed window with Rinku and Chu.  
  
"Mission luvbug is a success." Rinku said.  
  
"Yep. I reckoned it was bout' time we paired those blokes up!" Chu said.  
  
"I agree! Toya, how did ye manage to get ol' Suzuka to give ye the spells?" asked Jin.  
  
"Oh, well, it took a bit of persuasion from my ice and he won't be calling himself 'The beautiful Suzuka for a while." Toya said Mischievously.  
  
"Now we gotta figure out how ta pair you and that lass Shizuru up!" Jin said sneakily.  
  
"How did you." Toya began.  
  
"It's written all over your face, Toya!" Rinku said.  
  
"Is it really?" asked Toya.  
  
"She is an attractive Sheila." Chu exclaimed.  
  
"Time to make operation Ice and chick, what do you guys say?" asked Rinku.  
  
"Phase one." then I woke up! 


End file.
